


Mouse

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt, I really don't know how to tag, M/M, Mint Eye, Saeran Is Being Edgy And Mean, Yoosung Is Adorable And Innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is basically just my pastime, for whenever I can't find the motivation to write anything else ^^; Feedback is appreciated, of course.





	

It's really quite funny. I didn't ask for any of this. I was shoved into this pathetic excuse for a life, where happiness is non-existent, and I'm forced to live it.

Saeran Choi, lost cause and waste of space. That's me. I stare blankly at the ceiling of the room. My room. What' the point? I'm just gonna die anyway. As soon as he let me, I will-

"Woa-oa-oah! S-Seven! I-I-I can't!"

For god's sake. Here they are again. My freak brother's idiot friends. His stupid girlfriend and his equally stupid gaming pal. I hate them. I hate him.

...

_Do I?_

He abandoned me.

He left me with _her_.

_He wanted to come back for me._

Frustrated, I punch the wall, hard. I know how to punch, of course I do, but I do it in the wrong way. I was told that I'd break my thumb if I did it like this. It hasn't worked yet, but it's worth a try, right?

Their voices are lowered into hushed whispers now. They're talking about me, aren't they? What are they planning. I attempt to yell 'fuck off' from my bed, but the words just don't come.

"A-A-And you're sure it'll all go okay?"

So the gamer can't whisper. I know his name, of course. Yoosung Kim. I know everything about him. Not that it interests me, of course... I had to know because the Saviour had an interest in him. From what I'd learnt, he was pathetic. He actually had a chance to have a real life, a decent job, but he threw it all away to play a stupid video game.

"U-Um... Hello?"

A head pokes out from behind my door. Ugh. Why is he here? I don't care whatever he does with Saeyoung, as long as he leaves me alone.

"O-Oh, Saeran, c-can I come in?"

His face, body language, everything, reminds me of a little mouse. _Great_. I'm the kind of monster who loves to devour mice. Besides, I was bored in here anyway. Time to have some fun.

"Come in." My voice is completely vacant of all signs of emotion, something I trained it to do a long time ago. He steps forwards and sits on the bed. His movements are clumsy, mechanical.

"U-Um, Seven asked me to-"

"Saeyoung." I interrupt to correct him. The smile he's forcing drops slightly.

"R-Right... Saeyoung asked me t-to talk to you. He said... He said it would be good for you."

I raise my eyebrows. Good for me? How can this pathetic being be _good for me_? He's scared of me, I can tell. His eyes dart around the room, trying to find something, anything, to focus on. I jab his shoulder. This should be amusing, at the very least.

"This isn't talking." My voice drips with my usual defensive coldness.

"R-Right... So, um, what do you want to talk about?"

I'm completely silent.

"Oh... U-Um, do you play video games? I really like this one game called LOLOL-"

"I know." His smile drops again, but he's still trying to fake happiness.

"Right... Right... Um, so... What do you want to talk about?"

About how your cousin, who you admire so much, tortured me for years.

That's what I want to say, but I know that it's more fun to drag this out, watch him break slowly. I get up, and in one smooth movement slam my door shut, so that we can have some privacy.

"This is supposed to help me? You wouldn't be able to help anybody." The hurt look on his face fuels me, gives me life. "You're pathetic."

"... I know." His eyes fill with pain. This should be a great moment for me, right? This is fun, right?

"Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse? Weak. Rika must be so disappointed." Jackpot. His eyes fill with pain.

"I-I know... I know..." We lock eyes for a second, and it's awkward. Everything around me feels awkward. "I'm useless, aren't I?" He laughs nervously, but he has to blink to keep tears at bay. I'm not stopping until he completely collapses, so I wrack my brain, searching for the way to crush him.

"Of course you are. No wonder she always chose V over you."

Found it.

His breath escapes in sharp, choking sobs, and tears roll down his cheeks. He wails loudly, and... What is he doing? His arms are wrapped around me, his face pressed against my chest. This is wrong, I want to push him off, but I can't bring myself to do it. I let him nestle into me, and the warmth coming from him was... nice. Nice. Like... like looking at the sky, or eating ice cream.

No.

Fuck.

I can't get close to him. It'll just be inconvenient, counterproductive, a waste of time. I find the strength to push him off, and struggle to retain my usual coldness.

"It was all your fault, wasn't it? If you had just stepped in..."

"Stop!" His sobs are getting even louder now. Fun. "I-I couldn't help it, r-right? V... V-V said that I couldn't do anything to stop her from... f-from... I-I don't know..." He doesn't know about what Rika did. So Saeyoung hasn't told him yet. Of course he hasn't. Because telling somebody that the person they admire the most, the person they look up to the most, was the person who tortured me would be pretty fucking hard to pull off. It would probably crush him forever.

Ah, that's a good idea, isn't it?

But not now. Not yet. I'll see how this plays out. Having a toy, a pet, something to taunt and destroy, would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just my pastime, for whenever I can't find the motivation to write anything else ^^; Feedback is appreciated, of course.


End file.
